The present invention relates generally to hair treatment aids and more particularly to protective hoods for treatment of hair and protection of the face.
There are many processes associated with the grooming of human hair which require treating the hair with some type of fluid. Examples of such processes include the application of fluids for a permanent, shampooing, coloring and hot oil. Because the types of fluids used can stain clothing or cause discomfort to the person receiving the treatment, it is desireable to provide a means of isolating the scalp area from the area below the hairline.
Various types of devices have been advanced for isolating hair undergoing treatment from the skin below the hairline. Many of these employ a flexible hood that fits loosely around the hair and some means of sealing around the hairline, such as an elastic strap or adhesive tape. These designs also employ various types of openings in the hood through which treatment can be applied. These openings may be secured with zippers or snaps. Examples of these designs include U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,358 issued to Eytcheson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,040,336 issued to Plank, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,865 issued to Flannery et al. These designs all have the drawbacks of having hoods with complex shapes or incorporating expensive fasteners.
Yet another design for application of treatment to hair involves a close-fitting cap with a double-walled construction. The treatment fluid is introduced through the cap into the space between the double walls, and is later massaged into the hair. U.S. Pat. No. 2,507,386 issued to Spiegel has these features. The close-fitting nature of this apparatus does not permit the treatment specialist to easily manipulate the hair once the apparatus is installed on the head. In addition, the double-walled nature of the apparatus necessarily increases its expense. Other types of hoods and headbands have been advanced for use by a person while applying makeup. These devices may be of relatively simple shape, and serve more to isolate the skin for treatment rather than the hair for treatment. Examples of such devices include U.S. Pat. No. 2,211,184 issued to Varell and 205,829 (Des.) issued to Gettinger. These devices illustrate relatively simple, inexpensive designs, but lack either access room for the treatment specialist's hands, or sufficient means of closure to maintain treatment fluid in contact with the hair.
What is needed then is a device for treatment of hair that overcomes the disadvantages of the related art of complex construction, inadequate access by the specialist during treatment, or inadequate means of closure.